Ramen Bowls and Faliures
by ShyHinaCham
Summary: Sometimes faliures need an ear or a nice bowl of steaming Ramen. But what if that isnt enough? UPDATED


**Naruto Fanfiction.****Authors Note: HOLY MOLY GUYS!****Sup! How's everyone been!? I'm so sorry for being MIA for a WHILLEEE; life and adulthood have had ya girl busy till no tomorrow! However I still couldn't get Fanfiction outta my head, boy I sure missed this. ****Anyway I have a cute ONESHOT for you all and feel free to leave me your thoughts and opinons.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**This is mostly a AU with some canon material.**

**0909090909090 **

**)()()()()()()()(**

It was a Sunday evening in Konoha; everyone was preparing to head home and prep for the start of the upcoming work week. In the midst of all this a small 7 yr old ran through the vilage with a bright smile on his face and holding tight to his obvisouly loud growl.

He was hungry

This boy is known as Naruto Uzumaki or as the village refers to him 'Konoha's Monster' he was hoping to grab a bite to eat before heading home _'Out of all the days for me to run out of food, no matter I'll go shopping with Iruka-sensei tomorrow_!' He makes his way to a local vendor and stares at the mouthwatering dumplings _'Maybe...He'll give it to me..' _

It's already no surprise that the villagers hate his guts however there is always that one person who thinks opposite...maybe...this vendor may prove that?

"Um excus-" Not giving Naruto the chance to speak the vendor starts throwing objects at him shooing him off "Go away demon! I don't serve little bastards like you!" Dodging the objects as much as possible Naruto looks with pleading orbs "Please! I'm really hungry!"

**"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN! GO DIE AND BRING OUR VILLAGE PEACE!" **Picking up the burning spatula he hits Naruto in the face; falling to the hard sement floor and holding his burning cheek he lays there holding his tears praying that someone may help him? Stop the abuse? Something? ANYTHING?!

Nope all he hears are the sounds of laughter and mocks being aimed at him; How could adults wish death on a pure and innocent child? Without much hesitation the injured and heartbroken boy makes a run from the big bullies

_'It's always the same...I was stupid to think otherwise' _Hot tears stream down his cheeks as he heads to the only place in the whole village he knows he'll be with someone who cares.

**xoxoxoxo**

Small and soft steps walk through Konoha's streets; dressed in her black training gear a small girl admires the now setting sun. _'It's always so beautiful ' _she thinks with a small smile. This girl is Hinata Hyuuga and 7 years old; Suddenly she notices the all well known spiky blonde hair and feels her cheeks go a tiny bit warm; like everyone else in the village the girl knows Naruto as being the 'Monster' as everyone claims.

However; to her eyes she sees nothing out of the ordinary about him. He's a kid like her and everyone else. She notices how he's always being made fun of in the Academy and how the villagers talk about him.

She wishes she wasn't so nervous around others so that she can stand up for him; she feels guilty sometimes for Naruto.

_'He looks happy for some reason?' _She wonders as she decides to follow the boy seeing as she wasn't doing anything specific; she notices him looking at the dumpling vendor with pleading eyes.

"Is he...hungry?"

She says softly to herself and within seconds the vendor is screaming and throwing things at Naruto, one of the objects even collides to his face causing him to fall.

'_T-That's not right!' _as she's about to make her way towards him a group of villagers beat her to the punch as she's shoved out of sight.

Hinata is not able to see anything all she hears is laughter but she notices the small glimsp of blonde hair as the boy exists the scene.

Small tears start to form in her eyes as she looks at the objects on the floor "N-Naruto..."

**xoxoxoxo**

In the ninja Academy Naruto is sitting on his swing as he sobs quietly "T-That's so unfair...W-what did I ever do to them! HUH!" he yells as he rubs his cheek sadly. What in the world was his purpose anyway? I mean he has no family and no friends (well the exception of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji) but their parents can't stand him either. He's all alone in the world, he lives alone too.

"No one to greet...to say good morning, o-or goodnight..." He thinks sadly as he feels his stomach growl; he starts hitting it angrily **"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" **

He doesn't realize the small steps that crept up behind him nor the soft voice that spoke his name."N-N-Naruto?" Quickly turning around in fear it being another group of villagers who wanted to beat him up, he freezes when he sees a small girl.

His age, short dark indigo hair, big weird white eyes that look freaky like a ghost. He's seen her a few times in his class but she's so odd, she doesn't speak and has a strange hand-habit.

But why exactly was she here in all places?

"A-Are you o-o-okay?" she asks suddenly catching him by surprise; wait this could be a trap. No way was he falling for that! Believe it!

"Why do you care?" he snapps at her and he glares; flinching by surprise she looks at her feet upset at Naruto's tone to her."I-I-I'm sorry...I-I was j-j-j-just wondering..."

Looking at the stumbling girl Naruto is overcome with guilt, here was someone who was asking and _really genuinely _asking if he was okay. He starts noticing her backing away and feels sadden

"I-I-I'll leave you a-a-a-alone, s-s-sorry again."

As Hinata turns and leaves she feels someone hold her wrist, blushing at the warm hand she turns and meets sad and hopeful eyes. "Please don't go! I'm sorry! You can stay if ya want!" He's begging her to stay and his eyes are those of a child who doesn't want to be dropped off at school and rather be with their parent.

"O-Okay.." she nods as Naruto gleams at her and lets go of her wrist. "Thanks!" She sits in front of him and for a while they're silent and don't say a word; Hinata notices Naruto rubbing his red cheek everynow and then.

'_That's right, the vendor hit him with a hot spatula...' _Taking a deep breath and swallowing some saliva Hinata points towards his cheek; Naruto stiffens at the sudden contact he's not sure how to really feel.

"D-Does it h-h-h-hurt?" she asks sadly. He nodds slowly as he takes in this whole situation in his head. Why is she looking so sad for? She wasn't the one who got hit or anything? Maybe she's just piting him?

Naruto metally shakes his doubts away as he notices Hinata pull out a small jar and a bandage. "M-M-May I-I?" she asks as she shows him the ointment to convince him that everything is okay.

"Uh...sure?" Hinata is a really strange person, she's takes a small amount of ointment and gently rubs some on Naruto's cheek; huh? Surprisingly she has very soft hands.

"Grr.. that stings Hinata" Naruto flinches as he feels a strong burning sensation on his cheek; Hinata smiles sympatheticly as she places the bandage on his cheek.

"S-S-S-Sorry Naruto..." she holds her hand against the bandage for a while and Naruto looks at her "Hey Hinata?"

"Y-Yes N-N-Naruto?"

"Why did you do this...I mean aren't you afraid of me?" He needed to know why this girl, a Hyuuga girl was being so nice to him. She wasn't laughing, she wasn't looking at him with hatred, she actually called him by his name and not 'Monster', or 'Demon'.

"U-Um...w-well...no" No? Is that what she said no?

"Whataya mean NO!" His outburst scares her and he quickly apologizes; Hinata doesn't understand Naruto, does he **want** her to treat him like everyone else? Which one is it?

"D-D-Do you w-w-want me to b-b-be mean?" She asked. She really hope he'd say no...

"**NO!"**

...

Now Hinata is trying to be as understanding as possible but he was making it very difficult for her. "Please don't be afraid of me...Its just that the whole village thinks it already so..." He was mumbling his words as he played with the dirt.

"Well I-I don't t-t-think so N-Naruto.." He looks at the Hyuuga girl wide eyed; did she really not think of him the way everyone else did.

"Why? Why not?" He leaned closer towards her no longer hesitant; Hinata blushing at how close the boy was getting towards her tried to keep her composer.

"Y-You don't s-s-seem different t-t-t-to me; you're l-l-like me.." she says to him and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Hinata..." Naruto wasn't sure how much more his little heart could take but before he could mutter any words of appreciation towards Hinata his stomach growled loudly "Ugh...sorry Hinata my stomach has been killing me." Hinata looks through her pockets and pulls out some change and puts it into his palm.

"Y-Y-You're hungry N-Naruto?" she recieves a nod in return. "You c-c-can get some r-r-ramen with t-this.." Naruto's ears perked at the word 'ramen' he never heard of it before. "Ramen?"

"Yes, h-h-have you t-t-tried some b-b-before..?" A shake of the head was her answer. "Sorry..." Naruto says lowly '_She must think im so dumb..'_

"I-It's okay N-N-Naruto.." she takes a hold of his hand, earning a small blush from the boy in return. '_Her hands are very soft and comfortingly_.'

"I-I'll take y-y-you there." Hinata then helps Naruto up and leads him toward the destination of ramen.

**xoxoxo**

Naruto watched the villagers whispers between each other as he looked at the nice girl next to him and well as their small hands interwhined with each other._ 'She's holding my hand in public, isn't she afraid of what the villagers may do to her for being seen with me?'_ He really didn't want Hinata to get hurt just because she was being nice to him.

"N-Naruto?" His thoughts were interrupted when he looked to see Hinata bring him to a place with the sign that read 'ICHIRAKU RAMEN!'

"Ichiraku?" Naruto questions as he feels Hinata pull him inside; six chairs with a long table across and behind the counter a man with a bright smile. "Ah Young Hinata! What brings you here?" The man asks.

"H-Hello T-Teuchi-san, I-I-I brought someone t-t-to try some o-of your r-r-ramen.." Hinata states as she gestures Naruto to sit on the chair; the boy hesitant looks at the unknown man.

Teuchi stares at the boy and notices his restraint '_This is the boy that has the villagers like wild chickens?...he's so...small.' _

Smiling brightly he taps on the avaible chair infront of him

"C'mon don't be shy kid! Have a seat!" Now that was something Naruto's not used to seeing, a villager actually WANTS him to sit in his chair..? In his food stand or restaurant?

"Uh...Okay."Naruto sits on the chair and looks to see Hinata struggling to get up; smiling he offers her hand "I got you Hinata" He helps her up and scoots his chair closer towards hers. Teuchi looks at Naruto "So what would you like, son?"

"Uh...well."

"Ano Teuchi-san, N-Naruto's never b-b-been here before.." Hinata reminds the old man. "Oh then I have the perfect ramen for you! And you Hinata!"

"I-I'm okay t-t-thank you." She adds shaking her head; Naruto looks at her.

"Your not hungry Hinata?" He didn't want to think that she had given him her food money; if that were the cause then he would have felt very bad.

As if reading his mind Hinata quickly reassures him that she had already eaten making Naruto relax.

**"ONE MISO RAMEN!" **

Naruto looks at the bowl in front of him as his eyes glow and his mouth waters very obviously; a perfectly white bowl with red leaves decorated around it. Inside is japanese-style wheat noodles served with meat broth and soy sauce for flavor; toppings include pork, _nori_ (dried seaweed), scallions and _menma_ (made from bamboo).

"HAHA! Don't let it get cold now son!" Like an instant Naruto is snapped from reality as he quickly digs in."Ah! I-I-It's hot N-N-Naruto!" Hinata warns him.

"Ah mmyea I ear you!" He says in between chunks of food. Hinata smiles as she giggles softly. '_He seems to really like it...I'm happy'._

Moments pass by like clockwork as both kids enjoy making small talk and chatting with Teuchi; finally Naruto sighs as He gulps down the last liquid in the ramen bowl. Satisfied he rubs his stomach

"Man! That hit the spot!"

"I'm glad you like it! You ate as if you hadn't eaten for days!" Teuchi adds but soon regrets it when he sees Naruto frown

"Sorry, I guess it was quite obvious.." Hinata and Teuchi look at each other and back at the small boy sadly. "How long has it been?" He asks.

"Uh...since yesterday afternoon..."_'That long...why doesn't anyone help..?' _Blinking away upcoming tears he takes the bowl and heads back to the kitchen leaving the two kids with blank expressions on their faces.

"Did I make him mad?" Naruto asks Hinata.

"I-I don't t-t-think so..." She responds as she shakes her head.

There's another silence between as Naruto continues to rub his tummy, feeling utterly grateful he gives the girl a huge grin. Hinata's cheek go red once more as a thought goes through her head.

_'Naruto's smile is so pretty...' _

Out of a force of nervousness the girl starts playing with her fingers, she turns to see that the sun was already down and it was night time.

How much time has passed for her? She needed to hurry soon before her father got angry.

"It's getting late huh Hinata?" Hinata notices Naruto looking at her; she nodds. She didn't want to appear rude to the boy but she was already late.

"Y-y-y-yes Naruto."

"Well let me take you home!" Naruto offers as he flomps out his chair and holds out his hands

"I'll help you down!" He exclaims brightly.

Hinata shyly takes hold of his hands and jumps down and smiles at him "T-Thank you N-N-Naruto."

"Anytime Hinata!" He adds with a smile back of his own.

"You leaving already?"

Both kids turn to see Teuchi smiling at them; Naruto quickly remembers the change Hinata gave him as he makes his way towards the chef and hands it to him

"Thanks again for the ramen! It was good!"

Teuchi takes Naruto's hand and closes it as its still holding his change.

"Keep it free of charge."

Blue eyes double in sizes as he tries to process what his ears just heard

"Free?" Nodding in confirmation Teuchi ruffles Naruto's hair.

"You bet! Anytime you want some ramen I'll make one extra special for you Naruto!"

This was all really becoming to hard to bear for the Uzumaki boy.

"I-I..."

He starts to stutters as his vision starts to blur, why was Teuchi suddenly very blurry.

"N-N-N-Naruto? W-What's wrong?" Hinata asks Naruto suddenly realizes that he's crying. He couldn't hold back my emotions anymore Hinata was nice to him and Teuchi gave him a free bowl of ramen...

Hinata takes his hand and looks at him worriedly for not knowing what's gotten the boy so upset.

"N-Naruto?"

Seeing as she was the closest thing to his reach, Naruto hugs her earning a small epp from her lips. "Thank you!" Hinata feels her eyes water as she hugs him back. _'Naruto...you're going to be alright'_

She takes a last look at Teuchi and smiles and mouths out a 'thank you'; He smiles back at her.

**xoxoxo**

Hinata looks at the hands that are currently interwhined with hers she is so happy that Naruto was able to get something to eat. _'I'm glad I was able to bring joy to him.'_

"Hey Hinata." Naruto looks at her "I want to say thank you, you really made me happy, y'know!"

"Y-Y-You're welcome N-N-Naruto." She adds in return. Both kids continue to walk towards the Hyuuga manor both talking about school.

"You should have more friends Hinata, you're a bit weird but I like talking to you!" The idea of her being weird saddened her but it was quickly overcomed by him saying he enjoyed taking to her.

They finally reached the mansion and Naruto looked in awe; it sure was a big house. "Woah Hinata, your place is huge!" Hinata nodds as she starts to feel sad in having to leave Naruto.

"Well I'm glad I got you home safely." Hinata smiles "T-Thank y-y-you Naruto, but w-w-what about y-y-you?" I mean what if some villagers attacked him?

"Don't worry Hinata! Even if something does happen I'm too happy to care! You really made this a good day! Maybe tomorrow we can go play!" White orbs go wide in shock _'He wants to play with me...?'_

"S-S-Sure Naruto."

"Great I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!" Naruto waves as he turns and leaves with a huge smile on his face. Hinata waves and continues until his vision is out of sight.

"Goodnight N-Naruto.." she says softly as she turns and heads inside her home.

**()()()()()()()**

Months passed, kids now turning genin as they start their ninja career. Naruto and Hinata remained close until they reached genin; Naruto was placed in Team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura while she was placed in Team 8 with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba.

Hinata was glad that Naruto was with other students even though some still made fun of him it didn't affect him as much anymore. Now 13 years old Hinata makes her way to her training grounds for her daily training when she spots Naruto sitting against the tree branch.

"Is that..." She wonders as she makes her way towards her fellow comrade. "N-Naruto?" she asks as the now-known kunckleheaded ninja looks at her. "Hey...Hinata" he sounds so sad. "Is s-something wrong..."

"I couldn't bring him back..."

"H-Huh? Who N-Naruto?" Naruto looks up at her motions her to sit

"Sit with me Hinata, i could really use you now." Blushing and trying hard not to faint Hinata reassures herself that he meant nothing by what he said.

Throughout the years Hinata had developed a crush on Naruto, although she will never admit to anyone much less Naruto himself.

"Hinata?" Blinking into reality she notices that Naruto is waiting for her so she sits next to him. "S-Sorry Naruto, I w-was just lost in t-thought" She apologized.

Smiling reassuringly Naruto shakes his head "Don't worry about it Hinata"

"O-Okay.." Hinata looks at the blonde taking deep breaths; those excerpts have really been paying off " C-Can you tell me w-what's wrong?"

"Sasuke, I couldn't bring him back."

"Oh.."

Sasuke was considered a best friend to Naruto; they had a rivalry go own most of the time but they got along pretty well; Sasuke had abandoned the village and Naruto and a few others went on a search could tell how the results went.

"I failed Sakura-chan, I promised to bring Sasuke back to her..."

"Naruto I-I'm sure she k-knows you t-t-tried your best.." Naruto shakes his head in disapproval "You didn't see her face Hinata, she was crying." Naruto was very upset and beating himself up for no reason.

"I'm such a failure..." Hinata shakes her head and touches his hand causing the blonde to look up "N-Naruto do y-you remember what I s-said back in the c-Chuunin exams?" She asked him- she was hoping he'd remember but she highly doubted.

"Yea! Back when I had to fight your cousin right? You really made me feel better!" Wait he actually remembers?

"What d-did I say?"

"That I was a proud failure..." Hinata nods as she releases his hand and starts to play with her fingers.

"D-do you remember w-why?" Naruto slowly shakes his head.

"Because you're very strong Naruto, even when you fail... you get up and try again. Believe in your strength Naruto because I-I-I do..."

Hinata doesn't meet Naruto's surprised eyes as she feels her face turn red.

"Hinata thank you."

Hinata wasn't sure if it was that Naruto said thank you or that he was now holding her hand again; even so she finally made eye contact with the young genin.

"You always know exactly what to say Hinata. I'm starting to feel a bit better!" Still blushing the shy girl smiles until a realization hit her. He said a bit better right? So...

"I t-think I k-k-know how to cheer you u-up Naruto" Raising an eyebrow Naruto closed his eyes. "How?"

**xoxoxo**

"Well today must be my lucky day, I get two of my favorite customers together again! It sure has been a while!

"Hey old man! Two orders of Miso ramen!"

"Ah so this is the cheer-Naruto-up-Miso-ramen?" Teuchi asks He looks at Hinata as she nods in confirmation.

"Well alright and as usual free of charge! " Teuchi states y

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaims overjoyed.

"Naruto, I may not know what's going on but remember that you have people who believe in your strength; in order to become something great one has to be able to deal with failure first." Teuchi explains as Ayame brings out the two bowls of ramen.

"I agree with pops, you're a strong ninja Naruto, just believe in yourself!" Naruto doesn't say a word for a while as he eats his ramen; Hinata looks at him concerned that he may still be feeling down.

"You're right..."

Naruto looks at Teuchi and smiles "Sitting around moping isn't gonna solve anything! I just have to keep getting stronger!"

"Naruto.." Hinata says gratefully that her crush as returned to his normal self.

"That's right! We're all rooting for you!" Ayame and Hinata both nodd in aggreance.

"Now I'm super pumped for this extensive training I'm about to do! I can't wait to leave!" Naruto adds all filled _every_

Leave? Hinata's ears moved at that word, did she hear right? She must've mistaken... "W-What did you say N-Naruto?"

"I'm going training with Ero-sensei! I have to get stronger if I want to keep my promise to Sakura-Chan and bring Sasuke back!"

"S-So you are l-l-leaving?" She was trying to hold in her tears, she wasn't gonna be sad just when Naruto was already feeling 100%.

"Yep!" He doesn't seem to notice the slightest.

"So when will you be back?" Ayame asks; maybe it's not so bad I mean how long will he be gone?

"Uh, I don't know. Until I feel like I'm strong enough to bring Sasuke back I won't come back!" Naruto exclaims

Now that made matters worst for poor Hinata. '_He's really leaving...? I don't want you to go Naruto...' _

"When do you leave?" Teuchi asks

"Friday!"

Scratch that now **that **really made matters worst; Hinata officially only has 3 days to see Naruto before he leaves, why is Kami-sama being so mean?

"Hinata?" Jumping at the volume of the voice she turns to see Naruto looking at her. "Are you okay? You've been really quiet.." he says concerningly.

"Hinata-chan's gonna really miss you." Ayame adds with a smirk as Hinata turns red and starts to stammer her words.

Naruto watches her as she lowers her head and Ayame giggles at her. '_Hinata sure is weird, she hasn't changed a bit.' _A warm smile forms on his lips.

He takes her hand allowing the girl to finally calm down and direct her attention to him.

"You'll be sure to see me off right Hinata?, I could really use you there!" He gives her his all-star cheeky grin. For a brief second the girl is hypnotized ;Naruto's smile is so addicting and beautiful.

"H-Hai.."

**xoxoxo**

Villagers stopping to look at the frantic girl running through the streets, who knew the shy Hyuuga could talk that loud?

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"No I haven't" He wasn't in the Academy.

So she went to the training grounds to ask his teammate.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" She asks hopefully, if anyone knew anything about the knuckle-head it was his pink-haired teammate.

"Sorry Hinata, I haven't seen him at all."

And thus the girl checked Ichiraku ramen- the only place he may be.

"Sorry Hinata-chan he hasn't been by here today. He's probably finishing packing for his trip." Sadden Hinata decides to give up

"O-oh...thank you"

Slowly making her way back home Hinata let's her tears fall; she wanted to see Naruto before he left- now it's too late...

"Naruto..." she stops walking and wipes her tears with her sleeve not noticing the figure walking towards her.

"Hinata what's wrong? Are you okay?" That voice! Quickly looking up she sees Naruto's face inches from hers; she blushes at how he's simply not moving away.

"Why are you crying? Was someone being mean to you?" He seems so concerned about her that it brings joy to her heart.

"No, that's n-not it N-Naruto..." she shakes her head.

Sighing in relief Naruto backs away and put his arms behind his head "Well that's good to hear, say I heard you were looking for me today!"

How many people told him? Oh no he must think she's weird.

'_Naruto already does so I don't think it's possible...' _

"W-well I wanted t-to see you before y-you leave." Naruto blinks in confusion as he grins "I leave tomorrow Hinata! You didn't have to go through all that trouble!" If only that we're the case.

"W-Well it's just... I have a mission tomorrow s-so I won't b-be able to see you o-off." Now Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit sadden that Hinata wasn't gonna be there to see him leave.

"Really? That's okay Hinata! I really appreciate you taking the time to find me and wish me luck!"

Smiling a bit Hinata feels proud that she was able to see Naruto before he left.

"We both are gonna work extra hard to become strong Hinata! I promise the next time you see me, you'll be amazed by my strength! Naruto winks as he flexes his bicep showing off his muscles.

With the blush never leaving her cheeks Hinata smiles back knowing for sure that Naruto will become even stronger than he already is. She will work hard as well just to be along side him.

**()()()()()()**

In a blink of an eye your life can come and go; the minutes turn to days, months, then years. Many things change and yet some stay the same. As ninjas, things should just keep getting better and better right?

From genin, to chuunin and then jounin all the way to something even more great like Hokage? Only the most gifted ones can survive.

So then what about the underdogs? Those who struggle to catch up but always fall?.

That's the life of Hyuuga Hinata, currently 20 years old and a chuunin she sits in the training grounds looking at her reflection in the lake, reminicing about her life.

"I'm so useless..."

Today was a special day for the village; today was the announcement of the next Hokage after Lady Tsunade and to no ones surprise it was none other than the ramen-loving, kuckle-headed, hyperactive ninja: Naruto Uzumaki.

He sure has come a long way from being the sad and lonely orphan who was always bullied; he never gave up no matter what his obstacles were and he has saved the village numerous times. He was crowned the 'Hero of Konoha'

Smiling Hinata giggles to herself "He was so handsome in his Hokage hat and..." her smile drops as she remembers the reason for her sadness.

At the ceremony the Hyuuga clan represented gifts and they announced the next Clan leader. Hinata's eyes water as she remembers _Hanabi_ walking up to Naruto presenting his gift.

"I'm proud of her, she deserves it." Hanabi was a strong ninja and so talented; if anyone is meant to be the leader it's her.She holds no grudge at her imouto and loves her unconditionally.

"If only I was like her... I wouldn't be such a disappointment..." Her father wouldn't even look her in the eyes, it's always like this.

"I try so hard to catch up... and y-yet-" she chokes as she starts to hold her mouth to stop the tears

"I'm always so far behind, I'm a-always so alone..."

Wanting so desperately to be acknowledged by those around her and receiving merely the opposite took its toll on the girl; she trained endlessly and took every mission possible to prove her worth to her father and teammates.

Kiba and Shino are both jounin and teachers while like always she is left in the sidelines.

"W-why am I not good enough..." she smacks the water at her reflection "I'm not meant to be a ninja...I'm such a loser!" She exclaims loudly as she buries her head in her legs.

Hinata hadn't paid attention to the slow steps making its way towards her or the hand that slowly ran its way through her long locks.

Caught off guard Hinata looks up and her eyes go wide as she meets those all star blue eyes. Wait, do they look sad?

"Hinata.."

She looks away as she scoots away from the blonde shocking him as she faces the water once more.

"Are you afraid of me Hinata?" The question is sudden that she makes contact at him. "What?"

"You've been avoiding me lately, you weren't even in the ceremony. Did I do something?" He says as he stares at her, analyzing her.

"No" she says softly as she shakes her head. "I was there but I left" her response is so dry and quick that Naruto has trouble believing her.

"Oh, I wanted to see you. But you were no where to be found. That doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me though" He states as he starts to play with the ground returning to an old habit.

"Well.." Hinata starts to say but stops mid-sentence

"Did I upset you in any way?" He asks trying to know what he may have done.

"Um.." What can she say if he's currently putting her on the spot.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" He's just throwing the most logical questions.

"It's not that..."

"Do you hate me now?"

"No!" She raises her voice completely catching Naruto off guard.

Hinata yelling was something you don't hear everyday and especially when she's angry. "I don't hate you okay? Leave me alone!" She avoids looking at him and focuses on the water in front of her.

"Uh..." Naruto is lost for words; the Hinata in front of him is sad and angry and wanting him to go away.

He's was always telling her his problems without any questions asked.

Doesn't she feel comfortable around him anymore?

"Is this how you solve your problems? Being here by yourself?" He couldn't help it but he was a bit irritated at his friend, he didn't want to think that she wasn't saying her problems because she was uncomfortable but because it was **him.**

He didn't know this Hinata, he didn't recognize her.

"I've done it this long.." She says it without thinking and it was barely a mumble. Now if words could stab it would pierce Naruto's heart. He knows Hinata meant nothing by it but he felt so guilty.

"Im sorry..."

Realizing the impact of her words Hinata sighs in frustration at herself; great now she has made Naruto upset. She can never do anything right.

"No it's okay, I'm the one who's sorry.." She stands up and even in a serious situation like this the blonde ninja can't help but get mesmerized in her beauty.

"I don't want to ruin your night, I'll be going now." Before she could get any farther Naruto grabs her wrist and pulls her towards his chest; blushing at how broad the mans body is she can't help but wonder why Naruto is holding _her _of all people.

"All this time is this how you would handle your problems? By yourself with no one?" He asks seriously.

"Yes..." She feels him tighten his grip on her waist.

"Why?" He asks softly confusing her. She raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head slightly.

"Huh?"

"Why couldn't you tell me anything!?" His voice scares her a tiny bit. "H-Huh?" She didn't understand why Naruto was raising her voice.

"You were always there for me, helping me and cheering me up since we were kids..." Naruto's mind flashes an image of the 7 year old who treated his wound and showed the tiniest bit of kindness.

"You were the reason I was able to be Hokage; because you were always helping me have the courage I needed to get through anything and y-yet.." Naruto is choking? Wait is he..?

Drops of water hit Hinata's face as her eyes doubled "N-Naruto?"

"This whole time you were my comfort, my shoulder to cry on and my strength and yet I couldn't do that for you!" Tears start falling down his cheeks as Hinata is silent, why is he concerning himself for?

"And yet you had no one, no one to hold you and give you kind words... I'm so sorry!" He breaks down as he cries out his sadness.

As he got older he had others to talk to for encouragement, he got more friends while Hinata was alone and took it upon herself to deal with her pain.

How selfish could he have been to the only one who ever really cared.

Hinata placed a hand on his back as she closed her eyes; there's no use crying over things that are unchangable.

"Why are you apologizing, it's not your fault. I'm the one who is always so far behind and weak; my father knew right away which is why he did what he did."

"Still you should've told me!"

"Naruto, you had more important issues than me; you didn't have to worry about me." He couldn't believe how she was talking.

He pulls away and looks at her irritated at her stubbornness.

"What do you mean don't worry? You've obviously been in pain this whole time without no one knowing!" He argues with her.

"I was doomed to fail from the start..." How is she so nonchalant about this?

Hinata steps away from the man as she touches her headband "Trying my best every day, wanting someone to say how proud I make them. And wanting to be worthy to..." she shakes her head to stop the next words from coming.

"Worthy to what, Hinata?" Naruto asks as he makes his way closer towards her; Hinata steps back with her eyes towards the ground "Nothing"

"Tell me.." He says to her seriously

"It doesn't matter.." Hinata responds as she looks at him.

"I believe it does" He states more irritated.

"Don't worry about me.."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Strong hands grip on top of her shoulders; it's painful for a second until she looks at those eyes of her love.

"I'm here aren't I? I may be late but...shouldn't it still count for something?"

His eyes are so sad and full of pain; it's killing Hinata to see him in this state. No matter if she's the one with the problems she will always put Naruto first.

The blonde ninja is always so sweet and very caring; it pained Hinata that she was the cause of him feeling this way. This is why she should've stayed quiet.

"You're my most precious person so don't expect me to never worry about you because I'll always will!" What did he just say?.

Her eyes slowly go wide as an 'o' forms in her lips; she tries to convince herself that she misheard Naruto's words . He couldn't have said that could he?

"W-What did you say?" She stutters as her cheeks go pink.

"I said you're precious to me Hinata" He repeats himself as his hold softens on her shoulders. "And I always protect those who are precious to me."

Small tears run down the Hyuuga's cheeks as she smiles softly and without thinking caress the blonde's cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto" she smiles at the blonde thus causing his cheeks to go red.

"That's all I needed to hear, I'm able to go fully content" Naruto grabs her hand that's on his cheek and hold it. "What do you mean?" He asks

"There's nothing for me in this village anymore, I have to think about me for once. It's better for everyone"

Is she serious right now? Naruto wasn't believing the pearl-eyed beauty in front of him. _Hinata_ was leaving _Konoha_?

"You can't leave the village! Are you insane?!" He yells at her as he feels his anger return. Here he thought he was finally getting through to her and she drops this bomb shell on him!

"It's for the best Naruto" Hinata looks at him straight in the face.

"You're just gonna leave those who care about you!? How could you be so selfish!" Grimacing at his words Hinata steps a few feet away from Naruto.

"Like who? My father thinks I'm a disgrace, my team barely puts up with me, I only annoy Kurenai-sensei and I'm only a weirdo in your eyes.." She exclaims as her eyes look towards the ground as she stares the last sentence about him.

"Uh..." Naruto looks at the ground accepting at the fact that he did think of her as a weirdo for a long time. "But I..."

However it wasn't like that anymore..

"That's okay Naruto, you don't have to say anything." He looks at Hinata as he's confused to why she's smiling so beautifully.

"If it makes you happy; I do feel a bit better now." She turns with her back facing towards him allowing the wind to brush her long indigo hair.

"Thank you for the talk Naruto. Enjoy your night.." she then slowly walks away leaving the ramen-lover in the training grounds all alone.

"Hinata you're..." He says to no one in particular

He wants to stop her, to go after her. He still has so much more he wants to say but he can't bring his body to move nor his lips to speak. He stares at her wide eyed until her figure disappears.

_'Hinata...'_

**xoxoxo**

The walk back home was slow and sluggish, it was compared to the many times he dreaded walking home because he knew only hollowness will be greeting him.

All that ran through his mind was his shy companion, well she's no longer shy anymore.

Hinata had changed from being the timid thing she used to be; she had gotten more confident and very strong; not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. Through all this realizations the knucklehead developed feelings for her; however he was having a difficult time expressing them.

He won't lie at knowing fully that they have grown apart from when they were small.

All that occupied Naruto's head was to bring back his fellow teammate Sasuke; after that he wanted to recuperate the missing moments they three couldn't share together.

He did however miss talking to the shy girl every now and then, she always had nice words for him and always made his heart and mind filled with so much courage and happiness.

Through all his pain he never recalls ever once asked the girl if _**She** _had any problems nor was he ever around when **_She_** needed a ear or hug from someone.

That thought pained Naruto to the core. He always protects his important people right? Why couldn't he protect Hinata? Of all people why not **Her!**

Turning off the bathroom lights Naruto lays on top of his bed, eyes plastered towards the ceiling. He needed to find a way to convince Hinata to stay in Konoha.

"I don't want you to go...Hinata" he says to no one as his vision goes black.

Maybe he'll think of something after a good nights sleep (not so good in his case though).

The next morning Naruto spends the whole day thinking of a way to help his friend; he notes that talking clearly isn't going to resolve anything.

He saw how that worked out..

"Urghh Why is this so hard!?" He yells in frustration at himself.

"Naruto is something wrong son?" A familiar voice stops his thoughts as he looks at the source; a happy grin makes itself known "Hey old man, what are you doing here!?"

The old man turned out to be Teuchi holding a bag of ingredients. "I was just stocking up on a few things, what about you? You seem kinda down!"

As if like clockwork the all star grin was replaced with an upside down frown "Ah...well that"

"Don't worry son, I know exactly what you need!" Confused Naruto looks at him "What?"

—

"As usual on the house!" Naruto stares at the nice, intoxicating wonderful aroma of Miso ramen; his mind still occupied with thoughts.

"Whenever you're feeling down ramen is the answer!" Teuchi beams with confidence.

"Hey Dad, something's missing here.." Ayame, his daughter suddenly adds; curiously Teuchi turns towards her "Like what?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Naruto always comes with Hinata-Chan" hearing the name of the subject of his affection and _(currently frustration) _makes the blue-eyed boys heart skip a beat, or two.

"Now that you mention it, you're correct. Where is young Hinata these days?" Teuchi asks Naruto.

The pair grew concerned as the blonde doesn't answer nor as he's not even touched his ramen. This must be something serious if not even Ramen can cheer up the boy.

"Naruto?" Ayame calls for him.

Suddenly like a child who just finished pulling the perfect prank; a chesiere cat grin forms on his lips "Heheh, I know exactly what to do!"

Eyebrows go up in confusion as both Father and Daughter ask in unison "What?" Naruto stands up and turns toward them with a wink "Just leave everything to me 'tebayo!" He turns around with his back facing them.

"Old man, save my ramen for me!" Naruto says as he quickly bolts out of the ramen restaurant.

**xoxoxo**

Back in the Hyuuga residence the said girl is finishing packing the last two pieces of her luggage; sighing in satisfactory as she finally was able to close her suitcase shut.

"Finally I'm finished." She says as she looks at her now empty room in a somewhat bittersweet moment.

_'I'm sure gonna miss my room...'_ she thinks sadly.

Suddenly she hears a knock at her door, confused as to who it may be she walks towards it and opens it.

Her eyes go wide in shock in wondering why this. person is knocking at her door.

"N-Naruto?" she asks softly; He's breathing heavily and his cheeks are a bit pink. Had he been running this whole time?

"Hinata.." He takes hold of her hand and intertwines their fingers; this sends a bolt of electricity through both bodies as hearts are beating rapidly.

"I know exactly what you need! Just shut up and follow me okay?"

He asks showing off his grin. Blushing like mad st how Naruto is suddenly wanting her to follow him and not to mention he's wanting to hold her hand.

"O-okay"

Both young adults are silent as they make their way towards Naruto's destination; the blonde looks at their hands as a small smile makes its way to his lips as a loving thought crosses his mind.

'_This is just like the first time we held hands when we were little; back then I remember thinking how soft they were...they still are.' _

_'Where is Naruto taking me? Why is he holding my hand this way...as if we're...' _Hinata thinks sadly as she knows she's just overreacting.

"Hinata?" She looks at the blonde as he looking at the ground "I was just thinking about the first time we did this..."

"What do you mean?" She asks confused to what he's referring to.

"The first time we walked like this. Y'know when we were smaller? You held my hand just like this. Do you remember?" How could she not remember?

That was always a favorite memory of hers, knowing that at one point in time she got the courage to help her only love in need."Yes I do." She confesses thus making the blonde's heart soar in delight.

"You took me to Ichiraku and introduced me to ramen; from then on it has always brought me comfort!" Hinata is curious as to where Naruto's going with all this?

"Now it's my turn to do the same!" Wait what?

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Hinata asks.

Once again an obvious grin was her only and ONLY reply.

...

...

So this is what Naruto wanted to show her, how could she have not figured it out?

**"IT'S ON THE HOUSE!"**

Hinata stares at the ramen bowl with total confusion written all over her face. "Um, Teuchi-san, what is all this?"

"This was all Naruto's idea!" Teuchi adds as Hinata turns toward the blonde next to her who's already slurping his ramen

"Well I was thinking that you always brought me here to cheer me up so I wanted to bring _you_ here this time! This is officially the cheer-Hinata-up-Miso-Ramen 'tebayo!"

He exclaims with a grin as he raises an arm to emphasize the importance of this newly invented name.

"C-Cheer me up?" Now Hinata was all sorts of confused with why Naruto would bring her here. "We noticed you weren't around as much Hinata-chan." Ayame explains "We all missed you, Naruto here especially." Teuchi now adds.

"He barely touched his ramen until you just got here.." Ayame confesses in a loud audible whisper to Hinata. Naruto refusing to eat ramen? Because of her? Now that's something rare.

"Ayame! Don't say that! Hinata's gonna worry!" Naruto protest even though his cheeks are clearly red in embarrassment.

Hinata stares at the three individuals as they all talk towards each other (mostly Teuchi and Ayame making fun of Naruto; and him blushing).

_'Im thankful that they went through so much trouble for me, I wish I can fully appreciate it.'_ Not wanting to cause any more worries she smiles softly as she slurps up her ramen, finishing it all within a few minutes this catches everyone's attention. That was a fast slurp, was it even 5 minutes?

_'Woah...Hinata slurped that ramen so quickly...'_ All three think in amazement. They're caught up in calculating how she was able to finish the ramen that they don't hear her speak until she bows in thanks.

"Thank you for the food Teuchi-san; I do assure you all that I'm okay. I'm going to really miss your ramen. I'll be sure to visit.." she says as she turns and leaves.

"What was that?" Teuchi asks brows furrowed in not knowing what had just occurred.

"Naruto what did she mean by she's going to miss it? Is she going somewhere?" Ayame asks concerned.

Naruto doesn't say a word as he stands up and turns toward where Hinata walked out.

"Thanks again for the ramen." he says and leaves not noticing the confusing stares he was getting behind his back.

He stands still for a while as he starts to feel all sorts of emotions, one of them mostly being anger. What was Hinata's deal anyway!? Why is she behaving like this? All he knows is that he's done playing nice.

He makes a run for it as he goes searching for the Hyuuga girl once again.

He can't stop his anger from raising when he finally locates her talking with Sakura and Ino; walking up without a word he makes his way towards Hinata and grabs her arm "Sorry, but I have to talk to Hinata." he says."

Naruto, I really can't talk right now." Hinata states; theres no room to protest when she's pulled from the two other kunoichi's

"Well it's important so come on" Naruto pulls Hinata along with him leaving Sakura and Ino with blank faces.

"Hey Sakura, what's with those two?" Ino asks.

"Don't ask me.." The pink-haired girl shrugs.

Ignoring the shy girls protests Naruto continues to walk until they reach the training grounds of Team 7; Hinata pulls her wrist from Naruto's grip and glares. Who does he think he is anyway? He's been acting super weird.

"What's your problem?" she states as she's now angry.

"What's my problem? What's you're problem!" He argues back.

"What do you mean?" She really has no idea what's gotten the ramen-addicting-ninja so riled up about? "Why are you being so stubborn!" He states.

Stubborn? He's the one who doesn't stop bugging her almost everyday. Well Hinata could never bring herself to say that; however she does agree that Naruto's been acting out of the ordinary with her lately.

"Naruto talk clearly.." Hinata urges as crosess her arms.

"Do you really intend to leave Konoha!?" Her eyes blink at knowing exactly where this is going. Hadn't she already told him?

"I've already made up my mind. Why do you keep trying to stop me?" Why does he care so much anyway?

It's not like they were close anymore, their ninja lives had completely drew a wedge between them which devastated the sad girl deeply.

"Because I know that you don't really want to leave, do you Hinata?" His face softens and his voice goes lower.

Her eyes wide a bit as she knows that there's a tiny part of her who doesn't want to abandon her beloved village.

"T-That's false.." Even-so; Hinata refuses to let herself fall for Naruto's words. She was set on her plan and nothing and no one was going to make her think otherwise.

"I believe that's true.." he slowly stars making his way towards her; he looks at those pearly orbs, so beautiful yet so sad and lonely. Begging for happiness and...love.

"Why should I stay in a village that has nothing for me? No one will even care, who will even notice" she says in barely a whisper.

Is she saying this to convince Naruto or herself.?

"That's why I'm leaving to a new village because people wont have a reason not to acknowledge me, a-and a reason not to care." She feels her eyes water as she tries to hold her tears.

She's stronger than this, right? I mean she's a ninja for crying out loud! This should be cake walk for her. She should be completely emotionless.

But how can she be when Naruto is holding her so lovingly in his arms, her waist wrapped around tightly as Naruto's head is positioned towards the crook of her neck.

"What about me Hinata?" He whispers; she feels her skin shiver at his warm breath so close towards her skin.

"H-Huh?"

"If no one cares that you leave, I do. I'll be devasted" his hold tightens a bit. Is he being serious now?

"I-Is that true?"She says nervously.

She doesn't move her arms as she looks towards the blue sky above. He couldn't possibly be telling her the truth could he? I mean, if anything he's probably saying all this due to the pity he must of felt for her.

"Of course it is. Even if you believe that there's no reason for you to stay I'm telling you there is." Naruto explains to her as he pulls away looking into her pleading eyes.

Such beautiful eyes begging to him for comfort and warmth, without thinking her takes his hand and caress her cheeks; she gasps at the contact as Naruto feels his eyes water and within minutes tears are falling down his cheeks.

"I'm the reason you should stay Hinata, I beg you please don't leave me.." he says seriously as Hinata continues to look at him with wide eyes and small tears fall down her cheeks.

In all her dreams and thoughts she always wanted to hear Naruto say such kind words to her. He's telling her that _**he**_ needs her _still. _But why is he saying all this?

"I acknowledged you a long time ago Hinata, even though it may have never looked that way." She couldn't believe her ears. "You're a strong ninja who's always trying, you're always there for others and care deeply for your teammates..." She wasn't like that at all...

Right?

He couldn't have possibly have noticed her all this time without saying anything, right?

"Naruto...please" Hinata brings her face to his broad chest; the blonde blushes at her action as he remains his hold on her. "If you say more then my heart may explode.." she responds. Naruto can't help but chuckle.

"Hehe, then that's exactly what I want!" She pulls away from him in not knowing how to interpret his humor in this situation.

"W-What?"

"The other day you said something about being worthy to do something?"

Oh yes she had a close call at the time. She had to stop herself from confessing then and there.

"Yes.." She says with a slow nod.

"What did you mean by that? I'm dying to know.." Naruto asks her in a whisper that sended shivers down her spine.

Hinata feels her heart beating fast as she tries to find a way out of confessing.

"Oh that was nothing.."

"Hmm you're a terrible liar Hinata" Naruto says with a grin making the girl blush. Was she really that bad? She'll have to get some pointers from Hanabi later.

"Well..,um" she's got no choice does she?

" I promise I won't laugh at you if that's what you're worried about.." Naruto mumbles; Hinata noticed how his lower lip pulled out as if he's disappointed at that being the reason she won't say anything.

"No! It's not that" she says quickly as she feels her cheeks heat up even more now; she doesn't notice the happy grin she's receiving.

"It's..." She starts to say as she points her thumbs together

"Yea?" Naruto adds as he smiles at her.

"I-I um," She steps back as she's completely twiddling her fingers now and avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Go on..." Naruto had to surpress a laugh at how funny the white-eyed girl was behaving.

This is it, the moment of truth. She didn't expect to be confessing _today_ of all days but she has no other option. Naruto will not stop until she says what she couldn't say.

'_Okay Hinata, take deep breaths and calm down' _

Will Naruto be offended? Will he be angry? What if he accepts it, I mean he's been saying some unbelievable things towards her lately (which has made her completely happy) and she's never imagined she'd hold his hand much less hug him as many times as she's had; it's taking a lot for her not to faint.

"I just..." it's now or never!

"Yea?" Naruto on the other hand was having a good time watching the girl in front of him fidgeting and struggling to say what she didn't. It brought him back to how she was before which is something he sometimes missed.

Whatever it is that she didn't say must really be serious to have her face this red. Wait unless; Naruto starts feeling his heart go fast.

Maybe...she's planning to confess!?

'_No way! Hinata's not in love with me, is she? Crap, what will I say if she does confess?I've never been in a situation like this before.,' _Naruto thinks as his cheeks heat up.

Now both adults had a visible blush on their cheeks as they both tried to avoid looking at the other and looked at other things such as the dirt or fingers; Hinata holds her chest through her clothing as she swollows and looks at the blonde.

"N-Naruto?"

Kicking the dirt with his sandals the well known Kyuubi-holder looks at the girl as he swollows some saliva.

"Y-Yea?" He mentally kicks himself for stuttering. '_Idiot! Why are you stuttering for!? You're making Hinata even more nervous!' _

"I was saying that... I w-wanted to..," She starts to say. Oh no her confidence is already starting to fade; all these negative scenarios start to enter her mind as she starts second guessing the whole idea.

Maybe she should lie? Yea she could say something else. But like what?

Oh! She wanted to be worthy of being a ninja! However; technically speaking she already is a ninja.

'_It's no use I can't think of a believable lie to make, I'm too scared to even speak. I can't do this!' _Hinata feels her whole body go numb and vision start to blur.

Until a hand; soft yet rough touches her and calms her down. She look up at Naruto to see him smiling down at her. "Keep going Hinata.." she can't let Naruto down-she refuses.

"Okay.." she takes a few deep breaths and feels her heartbeat ease up; she looks at her fingers.

_'You can do this'_ she encourages herself as counts down and in one breath says "I-I Ijustwantedtobeworthytowalknexttoyou!"

Stumbling and embarrassed until no end she quickly shuts her eyes and clenches her fist, she knows what's coming up next.

Rejection

Luckily she's prepared. She's practiced almost everyday while looking at the mirror role playing some of the various ways she could sound understanding and make Naruto feel less hold on-..wait nothing's happening?

She opens an eye and is taking off guard when Naruto looks at her in awe and says "walk...next to me?" He couldn't believe his ears, maybe he misheard Hinata. His confusion is proven when the girl nods slowly.

"What do you mean?" He asks again; He had to know why Hinata thought that way. He needed to know.

"You're so strong Naruto.." Hinata starts to say as she smiles softly at him, shocking him in the process. Taking a breath she feels confident to continue on. "You've gotten so popular and strong as the years went by and you still continue to grow while..." she now looks at her hands as to avoid his stare.

"I'm always far behind, I only mess up and disappoint others...I-I want to be worthy to walk along side of you. To know that I deserve to be next to you Naruto..."

She knows she's blushing and she couldn't read Naruto's emotion so taking it as a rejection she steps a bit further away and looks towards the ground.

All in the while Naruto's mind is going ballistic with so many thoughts and opinions about what Hinata just said. He feels glad to know that he means something more to her that's not entirely just friend-like but her words hurt him.

"Is that what you really think Hinata?" He finally asks as he walks toward her once more and takes a photographic image at her beautiful face and all its embarrassed glory.

"I think if anything, _I'm_ the one who's not worthy to walk next to you.."

Eyes go wide at Naruto's words. What does he mean he's not worthy? Can't he see that she's the failure in all this?

"What?"

"You were always there for me, always giving me the strength I needed to keep going. There were moments when I felt like giving up everything and you always gave me the inspiration and motivation I needed. You made all this happen Hinata." She couldn't believe that- how could she be the reason for Naruto getting to where he currently is?

"I-I didn't do anything.." she mumbles. Shaking his head Naruto holds both hands of hers. "I'm the ninja I am today because of you Hinata. Because you were always by my side believing in me I was able to get stronger. I'm so sorry for not returning you the favor, I'm so sorry for making you feel like you had no one to rely on and I take full responsibility." He says as he rubs her hand with his thumb.

In all this Hinata is silent. Is this really Naruto? The obnoxious, trouble-making, ramen-addicting, Kyuubi-holding, hyperactive, soon-to-be-Hokage Naruto?

Who knew he could be so serious. Hinata couldn't help but find him attractive.

"It's not your fault Naruto, this is all because of how much of a failure I am.." she says to him. She doesn't like seeing Naruto put the blame on himself when it's clearly all hers.

"Well to me you're a proud failure..." Wait, that word...she knows that word. She looks at the blonde and tilts her head in confusion. "N-Naruto?"

"Even if you mess up, you always tried to become better and stronger. I saw you come back to the village from a mission 4 times in a week which is way more than any ninja takes!" Had he been watching her? Why didn't he ever say anything?

"You went through so much just to prove to everyone that you're strong when you really should have been proving it to yourself." He explains as he gives her a grin "All I know is that in my eyes you're all I want and more..."

Why did the last phrase sound completely off topic from everything else.

What did he say? Hinata's cheeks go red at Naruto's choice of words, he was probably just confused; Yea that seems about accurate.

"There's no one else I'd want next to me other than you Hinata." What is he saying?

"Naruto?" She asks in a soft hesitant voice.

"I need you with me Hinata, I don't think I'll be able to get through this life without you by me.."

Just _**what**_ does he mean? Why is he saying all these sweet things? Why is he looking at her with those eyes- those warm, soft, loving, piercing, hypnotic beautiful eyes.

"N-Naruto what are you saying?" This is starting to make Hinata think of something that's most definitely not the case _'it's almost like Naruto is confessing to me...'_ she quickly shakes her thoughts away thinking that he's just being nice.

Naruto's heart hasn't stopped beating since he opened his mouth; for a while he was certain that she looked happy but it quickly went away in a second.

He looks at her loving face, eyes begging for answer, her cheeks gradually going darker the closer he gets.

"Hinata I..."

Her rosy pink lips, full and slightly parted, a small drip of saliva on her bottom lip corner. Very inviting and very...breathtaking...

Maybe just one taste, it couldn't hurt right?

"Uh, say Hinata?" Naruto asks; eyes still plastered on her lips...her sweet kissable lips.

"Yes?" Hinata's a bit worried, why was he getting so close to her for? Maybe he's sick and doesn't feel well?

"Forgive me for this.."

"N-Naruto what do you mean a-"

No words escaped Hinata's lips, she didn't think about anything else. If her eyes could go any wider she's pretty sure they'd pop out her face.

Her mind was blank and her body froze all that remained with life were her lips, it was a very warm feeling; it could be the result of the other set of lips that pressed themselves on hers and the rough hand that was against her cheek.

_'N-Naruto he's k-Kissing me!'_ She thought about nothing more and didn't really want to. She knows that she doesn't want this to end. She slowly closes her eyes and responds back by slowly gripping the hem of his shirt.

This was everything Naruto dreamed of, he felt bad taking her first kiss without permission; he just couldn't control himself any longer.

He felt overjoyed when felt her respond back all he knows is that he didn't want to stop this amazing feeling.

So you could imagine how disappointed the pair was when the need for air became to much to bear and they pulled away; however they remained in each other's arms.

Hinata felt dizzy as she didn't know what she was thinking about the only thing in her mind was that Naruto had kissed _her. _**He **had kissed **Her**!

"N-Naruto?" She calls out to him in between breaths. Naruto who's also out of breath takes a strain of hair and places it behind her ear thus earning a blush. "Yea?"

"Um a-why did you um..." Naruto grins knowing that she must be highly embarrassed right now. "Why did I what Hinata?" He says playfully.

"Why did you u-um kiss...me" just the word is making her lightheaded again.

"Mm simple, because I love you Hinata!"

...

...

...

...

"W-w-What?" She squeaks; face completely beet red. "I said I love you Hinata, I want to be with you whether here in Konoha or somewhere else 'tebayo!" This is unbelievable, this is a dream right?

"I-I" She couldn't hold her cool any longer as she lets her tears fall down her cheeks; Naruto starts panicking thinking he scared her off.

"Hinata don't cry! I'm sorry about your first kiss, please don't get Neji to kill me!!" He pleads as he put both hands together in praying motion.

He feels her touch his hands as he looks and sees her shake her head "I-I wanted to confess first." Now it's Naruto's turn to turn red. She feels the same way? She loves him too?

"Naruto?" Was he angry? Did he change his mind? Why was he silent? "I-Is something wrong-eep!" She relaxes when she's pulled back into Naruto's embrace. "No I'm just super happy!" He states.

Hinata smiles as she hold him back "Me too.."

"You're not still leaving are you Hinata?" He asks her softly, she could almost hear the pain in his voice. She looks at him and smiles "I want to be with you Naruto, either here in Konoha or wherever as long as I'm with you."

"Hinata" Wiping away his tears Naruto cups her cheek and smiles "You always know how to cheer me up" he captures her lips once again.

He knows that he has a long way to go to make up for his selfishness towards his Hinata, but he's completely willing to prove to her everyday how much he truly values her and how important she is not only to him but herself.

"This time Naruto, you made me extremely h-

happy."Hinata smiles at him through tears eyes.

Hinata decided to stay in Konoha, she's happy that she has found acceptance in the one person she craved it so much from. She's going to work extra hard to prove to herself that she's worthy to be a ninja and there's no one she'd rather have cheering her on than Naruto.

_'Hinata, thank you for being you and loving me unconditionally...'_

_'Naruto, finally you see me...I love you too'_

**()()()()()()()**

**Oh my gosh guys this turned into a long ONESHOT, my apologies;) **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story. I personally found it super cute! But I'm dying to hear your opinions as well. So please leave me a review and if you enjoyed it don't hesitate to add it to your 'Favorites' it helps me figure out my writing styles a lot more.**

**I apologize for any errors or mistakes I may have made; please tell me how to make it better. It'll help me a lot :)**

**Any I've ranted long enough.**

**Happy Saturday my bookworms **

**See you soon!**


End file.
